Blood
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: Shiloh Summerland injures herself while on the job and gets a little bit of help patching herself up. [SamxOC/wip]


Shiloh winced in pain as she looked down at her hand where there was a long cut on her palm that started to bleed like crazy. She had gotten the cut when some drunk girl had come at her for apparently looking at her boyfriend the wrong way, though Shiloh wasn't even looking at her so called boyfriend. She did her best to try and talk the girl out of doing something stupid, but the drunk decided to smash her beer bottle of the bar counter and make a rush at Shiloh. Shiloh managed to dodge the blow by smacking the broken bottle away from her, but one of the sharp edges had caught her hand. The sharp sudden pain in her hand made her stumble back for a moment, but she couldn't take a good look at it until she stopped the drunk girl trying to fight her. When the girl charged again Shiloh managed to side step her and kick her leg out from under her which made the girl fall to the ground with a dull thump. Once she was on the ground the staff on hand all swarmed in to grab a hold of her to keep her from causing any more trouble. One of them approached Shiloh to make sure she was alright, and attempted to offer to take her to the hospital. But she waved them off, and told them that she would get there on her own. So they let her be and while everyone else was busy swarming around the dunk girl who was now screaming obscenity at everyone. She took the opportunity to blend into the crowd and make her way to exit.

Now that she was outside and had a moment to herself she was looking at the wound. It looked kind of deep but nothing life threatening, though it hurt like a bitch. The sight wasn't pretty at all, but seeing her own blood didn't frighten her at all. This wasn't the first time she got into a fight and ended up pretty banged up,it usually came with the job. But this was the first time she got a serious injury from a bar fight, usually she got a bruise or two from getting punched. So this was something she definitely wasn't expecting. Instead of freaking out over it she decided to move into action. She needed to get back to the motel where she could take care of the wound, since she had all the equipment there she needed. Glancing around as casually as she could she scanned the bar's parking lot to see if anyone was watching her before she curled her hand up without putting more pressure on the wound. She also tugged down the sleeve of her jacket to conceal it even more. She didn't want to scare anyone as she walked back to the motel with her bleeding hand, or draw any unneeded attention towards herself. She would have liked to have wrapped her hand with something to help with the bleeding, but she didn't have anything on hand to use. There was no way she was going to go back into the bar and get detained by the staff to deal with the fight's aftermath. She just hoped it didn't bleed out too badly. Deciding not to waste anymore time she headed down the street that took her back to the motel.

While she walked she did her best to try and keep her arm as natural as she could, though it was proving to be hard since she really wanted to keep her bleeding hand close to her. But walking down the street like that would have seemed really weird, and the last thing she wanted was to freak people out. But on the bright side at least she she wasn't behind the wheel of a car as it would be really hard for her to steer with only one good hand. So this was one of those few times she was glad that she was walking on foot, although would take her a little over thirty minutes to get back to her room. The walk wasn't helped by the fact that the sidewalks were really crowded with people so she really had to push and shove her way through the crowd. But no one seemed to mind that as everyone was in a rush of their own to get to wherever it was they were going.

Thirty minutes later of trying to survive the crowds of people on the street she finally made it to the cheap motel's parking lot. Which was barely even half fool since no one wanted to stay at what looked like a second rate motel. By the time she reached the edge of the parking lot her legs felt tried from having walked the entire distance from the bar back to here. There was now a dull throb in her arm from when someone had banged something hard against it when she walked past them. She had managed to make it one piece she told herself so that was a plus for her. Though after she banged up her hand she felt like she was going to just drop on her bed and pass out for an hour or two. So she crossed the parking lot while telling herself that she was that much closer to getting her much needed nap. Stopping in from of her door she began to look for her keys which started with her patting her pockets with her only good hand since she couldn't remember where she kept the room key. She started with the front pockets and in a clockwise motion moved to her back pockets before feeling inside the pockets on her jacket. Come up with nothing she did another sweep but this time she felt inside of her jean pockets to make sure they where there. She felt through the different odd items she had in her pocket before actually feeling the room key. She sighed in relief as she could relax knowing that she hadn't lost it like a dumb ass. Now the hard part was extracting it from her pocket which took some hard work, as she has to do a lot of leaning from one side to the other, and fidgeting around. Finally she managed to free it from her pocket and loud a victorious laugh, but it was short lived as five seconds later she managed to drop them. They hit the ground with a clang.

"Shit," she groaned to herself before squatting down to pick them up off the ground. Before she could even grab them a large hand scooped them off the floor. She felt herself jump a little as she hadn't expected that to happen, and looked up to see the tall figure of Sam Winchester sort of towering over her. She felt a little relieved to see it was someone she knew, but she was surprised to see that he had managed to get so close to her without her noticing. Then again she had been preoccupied to really pay attention.

"Need some help?" he asked her while he held out the key for her.

"Thanks," she replied as she took back the keys from him. Inserting it into the doorknob she turned it and heard the heavy lock on the door turn. While she had been doing all that Sam noticed the odd way that she was holding her arm close to herself and making sure it didn't touch anything.

"What happened there?" he asked and she immediately knew that was he was referring to the way she was holding her arm. For a brief moment she thought about lying about how she had hurt her arm, but she decided not to since she couldn't justify her reason for lying about.

"Some drunk girl tried to pick a fight over something stupid," she told as she opened the door and stepped through it. Once she was inside her room she slipped off her jacket and threw it down onto one of the beds in her room. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt up so that she didn't get any blood on it as she carefully opened her hand to check on the damage. Some of the blood of her hand seemed to dry up which in a way helped stop it from bleeding. But by now most of her palm was completely bloody. "Yikes," Shiloh said to herself and headed to the bathroom to wash the blood off. But before she went in she turned around and paused. "Hey Sam, can you do me a solid and get out the First Aid kit? It should be top draw in the dresser by the TV."

"Yeah sure," she heard him say as she turned on the water faucet and ran her hand under the water. She wasn't sure if hot or cold water would be best for her cut so she went with warm. It nice until all the dried blood washed away and the water was hitting the cut directly. That was when it started to hurt again, and Shiloh complained under her breath. Finally the wound was cleaned out and she turned off the water and walked back in the main room. She was patting her palm dry when Sam handed her the First Aid kit.

"Thanks," she said to him as she took it and walked over to the only table in the room. She placed the kit on the table's surface and moved some the items she left of the table around to give her more space to work. She sat down at the table and with her good hand tried to open the kit, but she fumbled with it since she was only using one hand. Seeing that she was having a bit of trouble Sam came over and sat down in the other empty chair.

"Here," he said to her as he opened the kit for her, and she gave him a grateful smile.

"I guess I can use the extra help since using one hand it harder than I thought," she said with a laugh. Sam gave her a half smile before he began to rummage through the box for the rubbing alcohol. Shiloh laid her hand carefully face up on the towel she brought with her and flexed her hand a few times while she waited for Sam to find what he was looking for. Seeing that Shiloh had put her hand on the table Sam turned to see how bad the cut actually was now that she washed away all the blood. Even though he wasn't new to seeing ugly wounds he couldn't help but grimace a bit when he saw how long the cut on Shiloh's hand was. "Yeah that's exactly what I thought when I first saw it," Shiloh said with a laugh as she watched Sam's expression. "But don't worry I think I'll live from this one," she added. Sam guessed that from the lack of fear Shiloh showed from her injury meant that she had gotten worse scraps than the one she had now. He wasn't sure if that impressed him or made him feel a little more worried about that.

"It doesn't look so bad we'll probably just have to bandage it up," he told her as he looked at it.

"Alright then bring on the bandage!" Shiloh exclaimed while punching the air with her good hand. Seeing her be so excited for that made Sam laugh as he had never seen anyone get excited over being patched up.

"Well before you get to bandaging you better cleaning it out," he said pulling the bottle of alcohol out and opening it up. He handed her the bottle and carefully Shiloh tipped the bottle over and poured it straight on the wound. Shiloh braced herself for the pain and did her best to not stiffen her hand and arm. When the alcohol hit the wound Shiloh felt herself nearly jump out of her chair from the stinging sensation, but she managed to stay in her chair.

"Sonofabitch," she grumbled under her breath as she tried to wait out the pain. Sam felt a little bad that he had to watch her try and work through the pain of the alcohol. A moment later she sat up again. "Well that really hurt," Shiloh said with a weak laugh.

"At least the hard part is over now," Sam told her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thank God for that," she said as she grabbed a roll of gauze and grabbed the roll of bandages. "As embarrassing as this is...would you mind helping me with this?" she asked holding up the bandages and giving him a sheepish smile.

"Uh...sure," Sam said to her taking the roll of bandages from her, and when he did that Shiloh placed the gauze on the cut and then held out her hand to Sam. Carefully he began to wrap the bandages around her hand. He tried to make it as tight as he could without hurting her, and watching her expression it seemed he was managing to do that. While he was taking care of her hand he couldn't help but notice how small her hand looked compared to his. "There you go," he told her when he finished it up "how is that?" Shiloh took back her hand and attempted to flex her fingers and move her hands to see how well the bandages would work.

"That was a lot more gentle than I expected," she admitted and the comment made Sam feel a little embarrassed. There was a brief moment of silence between them before Shiloh spoke again. "Thanks," she said to him as she was grateful for the help. Sam couldn't help but return the favor by giving her a sheepish smile of his own.

"No problem," he told her.


End file.
